Gonna Make You Sweat
by INeedToGoToSasha-hab
Summary: Maura and Jane head to the gym and realise what we all know. Rizzles all the way. This characters, unfortunately are not mine *sobs*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I have really enjoyed writing this. It was based on a post on Tumblr by .com. It may be slightly NSFW. **

Jane's feet pounded hard on the treadmill. She hated running. Despised it in fact, especially on a treadmill. But she was running. All because the woman next to her wanted company and it was snowing outside. Glancing to her right she saw Maura nodding along to her music, her feet setting a fast pace beneath her. Jane rolled her eyes, why was she even here? Maura couldn't even hear her.

25 minutes later and the machines slowed. Jane hated to admit to anyone how refreshed she actually felt after a run. Her body felt alive and since they were done for the night she looked around for another activity to amuse herself. She wandered off when the treadmill stopped, leaving Maura to also roll her eyes at Janes apparent lack of cool down.

Maura stretched for a few minutes before going to find Jane. Around the corner she found Jane, on the rowing machine.

'This is fun, Maur. Sit, and do not put your earphones back in' Jane smiled but her tone was pointed. 'You wanted company, so here I am'

'Okay Jane. 10 minutes then what shall we do?' Maura slid into the rowing machine next to Jane and took hold of the pulley.

'See, this is fun' Jane grinning as she stroked. Her arm muscles flexed deliciously in Maura's line of sight.

' It is, you are correct. I definitely enjoy the stretch' Maura pulled hard, thinking if she's going to do it she may as well do it right. Her thighs pumped hard as she kept a steady pace.

Jane looked at Maura and thought this wasn't such a good idea. Maura was wearing short shorts and a sports bra. Every muscle in her lithe body was rippling. Yes, lithe. Without the fancy clothes to distract, Maura's seemingly shapely figure was actually quite lithe. Shaking her head Jane realised she'd been caught staring.

'You okay Jane?' Maura's expression was unreadable.

'Sure, I had no idea you were such an accomplished rower'

'Well this isn't nearly as effective as rowing on a river, mainly due to the fact we are inside and we don't have the luxury of fresh air. I much prefer being outside'

Jane nodded and she realised her machine was beeping.

'I'm done Maura, I'll be on the mat'

'I'll meet you there, so is this a full body workout Jane? I wish you had said. I may have dressed more appropriately.'

Maura nodded at her barely clothed, now sweaty body.

'And ruin everyone's fun, never.' as she gestured around at the empty gym.

Maura's machine beeped and she stood quickly to catch Jane. Finding Jane already mid crunch she spoke

'I'll be at the bars, I did some core work this morning'

...

Jane finished her last rep and jumped up hoping to catch Maura for a few pull-up reps. When she got there Maura was stretching while talking to Frankie.

'Hey guys.'

'Hey sis, I was just saying do you two wanna grab a drink?'

'Sure, I wanna do a few pull-ups before we go' and pointed to the bars at the end of the contraption Jane had never bothered to learn the name of.

'I'll join you' Maura said as she strode over underneath the furthest away bar. Jane followed her to give her a boost and was surprised to see her deftly jump up and grab hold of the bars, causing all the muscles in her arms to flex.

'Omigod. Look at your guns!' Maura looks around confused.

'Who's guns Jane?'

Jane laughed. 'Yours'

Maura's brow furrowed. 'You do confuse me Jane'

Jane said nothing as she watched Maura pull herself up at an unbelievably slow rate. Her arms flexed and extended, her stomach contracted and and released and her legs where bent slightly and crossed. All in all it was an impressive sight.

Jane stood a few bars down from Maura and pulled herself up easily. She glanced at Maura and matches her pace. It was incredibly slow, and Jane felt the burn almost straight away. Powering through Jane didn't want to stop. Minutes later she was grunting but the strain seemed less. She was acclimatised to Maura's pace. Maura hadn't made it easy for Jane. Her arms were almost straight before she pulled herself back up and when her chin was about the bar she paused for 2 seconds each time.

Jane was beginning to think Maura was a machine. She looked at her own arms as she went up. Her biceps bulged but not in an unsightly manner and her forearms were rocks. Stealing another look at Maura she saw how her arms weren't dissimilar, in fact her forearms were incredibly defined. Jane felt the effect between her legs. Maura could definitely show her a good time. Shit, I did not mean to think that. One hand slipped off and Jane gave up and dropped to the mat.

'Jane, are you okay?' Maura was beside her in seconds.

'Yeah, I just got distracted. I'm okay. I'm done now. I might run home, and shower there. We're not on call tonight or tomorrow. I might make myself look presentable before hitting the Robber'

Maura nodded along. 'Okay, let's go. I'll borrow something from you to wear' She continued to stretch her arms until they were in the locker room..

…..

The run took less time than they planned as they were both warmed up.

'Jane' Maura sounded breathless. 'I never normally do so many different activities, I'm going to need to stretch. Can you help in a minute? I'll help you too'

Jane was standing with one hand on the wall beside her house and the other pulling her left leg behind. She repeated the exercise on the other leg, while Maura stretched her arms across her chest.

'Lets go upstairs, I don't wanna lie on the sidewalk' Maura started waking up Janes steps and used each one to stretch her calves, which were getting incredibly tight. She bounced one footed on the edge each step and Jane just shook her head and headed in.

Five minutes later and Maura was lying on a towel on Janes floor and Jane was in a deep lunge while pushing down with her left shoulder on Maura's extended right leg. Jane found herself completely stretched herself and then some before Maura's hips showed any sign of resistance. Jane pressed gently but firmly down trying to avoid eye contact with Maura, with whom she could literally give butterfly kisses to she was so close.

'Jane, that's perfect. Just a little longer' Maura breathed and Jane felt arousal settle low in her stomach. Jane was shaking now, but she knew she would be grateful that she had stretched. Swapping sides Jane repeated the exercise but she was getting out of breath and hot. Too hot.

Casting a glance to her left Jane found herself looking into hazel eyes.

'Are you okay Jane?' Maura's look was sincere, questioning. 'You can stop if you like' as she reached up and took hold of her ankle.

Jane rose quickly, throwing 'I'm jumping in the shower' over her shoulder and disappeared into the bathroom. Closing the door she looked in the mirror. She was sweating and her hair was sticking out around her head. Her face was flushed and she knew it wasn't because of the workout. Stripping off quickly she jumped in the shower.

...

Maura stared at the ceiling for a long moment after Jane exited. Her body felt the loss immediately. Once she was sure she was fully cooled she headed for the bathroom. The shower was still running. Maura pulled her arms away from her side and felt moisture hot down her back and across her navel.

Opening the door, Maura stepped inside. Jane had been in there long enough and they were going to be late. Contemplating what to do, Maura caught a glimpse of Janes head, covered in suds. That made her decision. She kicked off her shoes and pulled her clothes off quickly. If she waited for Jane to finish she would start to smell and that would be unacceptable.

Standing next to the shower, Maura knocked the glass. 'Jane?'

The name hung in the air, and suddenly everything felt heavy. Maura looked at herself, naked and thought of Jane obliviously rinsing her hair on the other side of the glass door also naked. The heat pooled between her legs before she had time to process it. Jane obviously hadn't heard her so Maura waited until she had rinsed her hair to try to make her presence known again. All the while thinking of climbing in and starting to help Jane, rinse her hair, wash her body and then start tasting Jane. Shaking her head she decided this wasn't right. She couldn't put herself through that. Just then the water flipped off and the door opened.

Jane half stepped out carefully and as she turned her head she felt her body collide albeit softly with another warm body. Jane froze. She almost didn't want to look at Maura. To acknowledge the situation they found themselves in. But she knew she had to. Maura sure as hell wasn't moving.

'I couldn't wait' Maura choked the words out, waiting for Jane to turn her head. 'I didn't want to stink when you came out' she tried to sound casual but it wasn't working.

Neither woman had made any attempt to move away. 'Um that's okay, here' Jane reached to turn the shower on again. The movement pulled her away from Maura and back to reality. A reality where she had spend the past 2 hours basically thinking inappropriate thoughts about her best friend. Now she was standing naked with her in front of her own shower.

Jane didn't move, Maura noticed. Water was spraying out and if someone didn't shut the door it would soak everything. Maura clumsily took a step into the shower and she felt her nipple graze Janes. That small touch was the most erotic thing she had experienced and given the gasp Jane expelled, hers too. Making a decision she pulled Jane in with her and shut the door.

The water was cascading down her back and over her shoulders. Glancing up at Jane she realised there had been no resistance. In fact she felt herself be pushed back as Jane lined her up under the spray so she could wet her hair and not her face. Their bodies were flush and yet no one was speaking. Jane ran her hands through Maura's hair and reached for the shampoo.

'Can I?' It was barely a whisper and Maura stared at Jane momentarily stunned.

'Okay'

Silently Jane set about washing Maura's hair. Janes height proved an advantage, she moved Maura out of the spray and massaged the shampoo in carefully. She wasn't sure if she wanted Maura to notice that she had started using the same hair products.

Finally Jane rinsed Maura's hair for the last time, and reached for her sponge pouring shower gel on. It had been minutes since the girls had said those few words to each other and now Jane found words difficult. So she looked at Maura expectantly. Maura nodded cautiously and turned. Jane began smoothing the sponge over Maura shoulders as down her back. Gently scrubbing, Jane didn't dare let her mind wander from the task at hand. It would be too much.

Carefully she leaned over and kissed Maura's cheek. 'Okay?'

Maura's breath hitched as she answered. 'Okay'

Jane kissed her cheek again and started kissing down her shoulder blades. They were so soft and she could feel goose bumps rising on Maura's skin. She smiled wryly as she realised this was probably the sweetest moment of her life. As she tried to convey this through her kisses her hands worked with the sponge and soon she was on her knees kissing the small of Maura's back and scrubbing down the back of her calves. Rising slightly, she turned Maura around. Making sure to keep her gaze up at all times, she had never been in this position before with a woman and she had no idea how it normally worked but she needed to do it her way. Placing kisses on Maura's naval which fluttered in response Jane dragged the sponge up the shins and thighs of both legs one after another. Switching hands, Jane started cleaning Maura's torso starting from her current location and followed the path up with her kisses. She passed Maura's breasts and immediately wanted to kiss them, taste them. But there was somewhere else that she needed to kiss first.

Maura was astonished at how this had turned out. Jane was tenderly washing her and she had never felt more love for and from the woman. Something that had always been there but she had never fathomed the enormity of the love and respect they had for one another. She could feel it now. Whatever was about to happen Jane wanted Maura to feel completely comfortable. Jane had avoided all of the areas that were crying out for her touch and as torturing as it was Maura knew that wasn't how Jane worked. She was experiencing 'how Jane worked' and by God if she wasn't the luckiest human being alive right now she would be shocked.

'Jane' Maura gazed up into Jane's eyes as the woman rose in front of her. 'Thank you.'

And with that she took the lead and pulled Jane down to her and kissed her. It was tender, loving, quiet, calm and unassuming. Maura felt every piece of love for this woman returned in kind and as she pulled away for breath she smiled softly.

'This is perfect' she took Jane's face in her hands and kissed her again quickly.

Nothing was to be said, nothing could be said. Honestly, neither knew what to say but were very aware that it didn't matter.

Maura ran her hands down Janes arms and held her hands, taking a moment to kiss them gently. Jane's head fell back and she looked straight up feeling her stomach flip as she realised this was the moment she would remember forever. The moment she realised she needed Maura. No one else could pay such attention to her hands and she stay so calm. She dropped her head forward as she realised Maura had her hands on her sides.

'It's time to get out Jane' she spoke softly close to Jane's ear.

'Kiss me once more' Maura's lips were upon hers as the sentence ended. Jane raised her arms around Maura's neck and Maura's arms wrapped firmly around Jane's waist. Jane held on tight as she was afraid this would end when they got out. Neither woman moved for a long moment. Suddenly they were both smiling, unsure who had ended the kiss. Maura spoke softly as she buried her head in Jane's curls.

'I don't want to move. Is this going to end when we get out?'

Jane laughed. 'Oh Maur'. I was thinking the same thing. So can we say no please?'

Maura listened carefully, shaking her head. She was afraid to move, this time because she was smiling so widely.

'Yes, we're going to get out and you are going to kiss me again'

Maura turned out of Jane's arms and opened the shower door, and headed to get a large towel. Jane turned the shower off and followed. She went and slid herself under Maura's towel, pulling it around them both.

'Well this was a turn up for the books!' Maura said jovially as she began shivering.

Jane began squeezing Maura. 'What on earth does that mean?'

'Oh, a positive change really. Which this is. I think. Are we going to The Robber. It's already 10.15pm'

'I don't want to be presumptuous and say I'd rather stay here, naked with you' Jane dipped her head, slightly embarrassed. 'Mainly because I'm not sure what exactly we would should be doing. I mean, I think I do but-' She was cut off by Maura's lips.

'I have always wanted to do that' Maura whispered when the kiss ended. Waiting a moment, Maura spoke again.

'I know what you mean Jane, I am also feeling anxious. But my rational mind is telling me, given that we are two women we should actually know exactly what to do. That's if we want to, in fact try this evening.'

'Maura, we're already naked and we have showered together so...' raising an eyebrow and tilting her head Jane's mouth made an 'O' shape.

'Well yes, we already have crossed a line already. What would you like to do Jane?' Maura look was sincere as she looked questioningly at Jane.

Jane swallowed and looked around the bathroom. She was getting cold but putting clothes on at this point would probably make or break the situation. 'I need to stay warm'

She hoped that would be enough and it was. Maura's head dipped and she began kissing her neck and down her collarbone. Jane moaned slightly as she felt her arousal make itself known again.

...

**A/N2 this became such a sweet story i didnt smut it up. but if you want smut that can be arranged**


	2. Dirty Bit

**A/N Thanks to everyone who followed and reviewed. Unfortunately it has taken me a bit of time to respond and give the people what they want - the dirty bit. I hope you enjoy, i didnt want to lose the sweet element created in the previous chapter.**

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's back, under the towel. As she flicked her tongue in the crux of Jane's neck, she slowly dragged her fingertips down her back. Slowly Jane dipped her head down and kissed across Maura's shoulder. The women stood together, adjusting to the new development in their relationship. Jane's kissing had taken her across the top of Maura's neck, to which Maura let her head fall back to give more access. Jane's hot breath on her shoulders was enough for Maura's arousal to spike again as she felt her thighs become wet.

Pushing Jane gently towards the bed, Maura reached up and took Jane's face in her hands gazing into her eyes. As Jane threw the towel off her calves hit the bed and she sat down pulling Maura on to her lap. Their lips met in a crash, as they hungrily tasted each other. Pushing Jane back on to the bed, Maura kneeled over her and Jane felt Maura's hot core resting on her stomach. Jane moaned loudly, sending electricity shooting through Maura.

Jane smiled into the kiss as she opened her eyes to take in the breathtaking beauty above her. Maura smiled back and began exploring her lovers body, shirking Jane up the bed. She nipped Jane's shoulder as she let her hand fall to her left breast. Teasing Jane's already erect nipple her mouth travelled down until she pulled the lonely right nipple into the mouth. Jane gasped as the sensations reached her already dripping core. She left Maura slide across her, freeing up her left hand to trail down her side and across her hips, all the while continuing her assault on her breasts. She had released her nipple and was nipping and biting gently at her shoulder again, moving quickly to Jane's pulse point, feeling her heartbeat flutter as she did so.

Jane's heart pounded in her ears as she felt Maura slowly drag on finger from her hip down to the very inside of her thigh, which caused her hips to unconsciously shudder.

'Do you like that baby?' Maura spoke and the timbre of her voice caused vibrations on Janes already sensitive neck. Jane could only nod.

'-P-please' she managed.

'It's okay' Maura kissed Jane delicately on the cheek as her hand cupped Jane's core, causing the detective to release a puff of hot air on Maura's cheek. Dragging her middle finger through the most delicious heat she had ever felt, she concentrated and as she reached Jane's clit, another finger joined it as she began slow circles around it.

'Omigod' Jane struggled to keep her pelvis down, as Maura dipped her fingers back into her smoldering core. Waiting a beat, she then thrust them into Jane, enjoying the sensation of the soft, padded channel. She felt herself rocking against Jane as she used her position to help thrust into her and satiate her own building need. Jane seemed to sense this as she reached down to pull Maura closer. Turning on her side, Jane was now face to face with Maura as she let her own fingers trace Maura's incredibly wet centre. After a few passes of Maura's throbbing clit, she also pressed inside and as she pushed forward she gasped as Maura's fingers went impossibly deeper into herself.

'Together' Its one word and Jane knew exactly what Maura wanted. They were rocking now, and apart from a few gentle kisses they gaze at each other prolonging the moment. Jane sensed Maura is nearly there and quickened her thrusts, she was nearly there as well. She couldn't believe it, she had never felt a connection like this, well she knew she had always been extremely connected to Maura but she never imagined just how well they worked together in every way.

As she rolled her hips, she caught Maura's clit with the heel of her hand as often as she could. Maura was doing the same, sending Jane's head was spinning and it was all she could do to keep going. The room was silent save it for the girls panting, moaning and the soft noises of their lovemaking.

Suddenly Jane was flying, with Maura following her. Clenched around each others fingers, the silence was broken by simultaneous cries of ecstasy, Maura's a lot lower than what Jane would ever have expected, and it caused a second orgasm to explode from Jane, cutting off the cry of the first.

Silence reigned again for several minutes as the women recovered. Wrapping her arms around Jane, Maura held her tightly as she felt her drift off to sleep. Maura smiled and soon she followed.

R&IR&IR&IR&I

Maura opened her eyes, and looked around. She was in Jane's bed and she currently had a very naked Jane Rizzoli wrapped around her. The sun was making its presence known and a glance at the clock told Maura it was 7.30 am. They had slept right through. There was something incredibly comforting about that to Maura, as she tightened her grip on Jane and tried meditating with someone in her arms for the first time. Five minutes later, Jane spoke.

'Could you meditate a little quieter please?' It was teasing, it was casual, it was normal and Maura was relieved. She was pretty sure it was going to be okay but she never knew with Jane.

'I have not made a sound Jane Clementine Rizzoli' shaking her head, she moved to sit but was pulled back down as Jane changed their positions and she felt herself being held. She felt safe, home.

'I can't believe last night happened. I mean, I'm happy it did. It's just its very unlike us to actually let ourselves go, and relax one hundred percent, ya know' Jane spoke softly, into Maura's hair.

'I'm happy it did, how I thought I could just jump in the shower with you I don't know. It was very unlike me behaviour. Well not when I'm in a relationship obviously but with you' Maura leaned back to look in Jane's eyes. They shared a look of sincerity as Maura snuggled back into Jane's hold.

'What would you like to do today, Maur? We have the whole day off' Jane squeezed Maura again, checking this was real, that Maura was in fact in her arms.

'Coffee, and breakfast. At the moment that's it, then we can do something. Okay?'

'You're a woman after my own heart' Jane said as she let Maura go so they could get up.

'That I am detective.' Maura smirked and headed to grab some clothes. Tossing Jane her BPD athletic tee and shorts, she pulled out a Red Sox tee and shorts for herself. She looked around for her bra, as she supported her chest with one hand.

Seeing Maura's situation, Jane lifted a bra from the pile of clean laundry and tossed it over. 'What are the chances that lacey thing is yours?' Jane teased 'I can't imagine needing to wear a bra all the time, but I'm not exactly blessed as you are.'

'You're perfect for me' Maura winked as she pulled on the shorts, bra and tee quickly.

Twenty minutes later both women were sitting, legs intertwined coffees in hand with the news on. Angela Rizzoli burst through the door 'Jaaaane. Jane- oh hi girls'

Angela stopped short.'Um- are we comfortable?' She raised an eyebrow at Jane.

'Yes, Angela we are. Would you like a coffee?' Maura spoke so confidently Angela almost forgot to question them.

'Yes I would thank- wait a minute. What did I just walk in on?' she stopped dead and stared Maura down, knowing Jane wouldn't give her a straight answer.

'Coffee and the news?' Maura squeaked, the full implications of Angela's question settling on her. Her breath caught as she felt Jane's arms wrap around her waist.

'So ma-' Jane started to speak when Angela's hands flew up, effectively silencing her.

'You two, you two, you. two? hmm okay, really? You know I met some lovely girls in my cooking class last week and they seemed so happy. One of them was pregnant-'

'Wow ma, I gotta stop you there. Yes, me and Maura. That's a-' she glanced at Maura realising terms hadn't be discussed 'we're a thing, but stop please. Stop the baby talk. You know Maura, you love Maura. Can we do this later? I wanna spend the day with my girlfriend, not my mother'

Maura smiled when Jane said girlfriend and leaned into her.

'Ok, I do love Maura so I shall take my leave. But you missy-' she pointed at Maura ' we gotta have a chat when you come home'

She left in the same whirlwind she came in, and as the doors closed both Jane and Maura dissolved into giggles.

'So I'm your girlfriend, huh' Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck as she rubbed their noses together. ' l like that, a lot'


End file.
